And So It Begins
by Brownie268
Summary: When Bella move to Forks and out of her foster home, she planned on living on her own and going to school like a normal girl. Everything was going just fine until she met the Cullen's and one Cullen boy caught her eye. BxEm, RxEd, A,J, R
1. Chapter 1

I promised myself three years ago that when I turned sixteen I was going to get out of this hectic life I lead. Being forced from home to home due to my parent's death just nine years ago is not how I want to be raised. My current foster mother is helping me to afford living on my own, because she doesn't want me to keep living in a place where I'm not happy. I'm a little glad that tonight is the night I leave for Forks, Washington. For about a year or so I have been researching the best place for me to go live. As it would turn out the small town of Forks has inexpensive homes I can stay in. I looked at many houses but I just couldn't afford them even with my foster mom helping me, then I came across a small house not far from the school and fell in love.

I heard my phone vibrate and went over to see who was calling. I opened it up and read the text my foster mom sent me saying that she was waiting in the driveway. I looked around my room and felt bad for leaving. Even thought my foster father was mean and treated me like crap, my foster mother loved me like I was her own. It was actually her idea for me to leave; she wanted me to live a better life.

"Well here I go." I said as I walked out the door locking it behind me.

"Are you ready kiddo?" My foster mom was more, and more like my real mom every minute I was with her. "Sorry I can't keep you here with me." She said guiltily.

"Its okay, you just want me to be happy and I don't want to cause problems for you and your husband Erik." I said smiling at her.

The drive to the airport was a quiet one, and I didn't mind it at all. It was like we were saying good-bye in the best way possible. Like my dad was I'm not really that big of a talker and being like this with my favorite foster mom made me feel so much better about what was going on.

My foster mom and I made our way to the terminal spending every little bit of time we had left together. The voice that came over the announcer told me that it was time to board my plane. I sucked in a huge breath and turned to my foster mom with small tears threatening to fall.

"You'll be okay sweetie, I'll try and visit you whenever I can." She said while giving me a reassuring smile.

I smiled back and gave her a big hug. I turned to the door and started walking towards the plane. I gave my foster mom one last glance then disappeared onto the plane.

I found my seat and was glad it was near the window. I wanted to see Phoenix one last time before I left. I really loved Phoenix, it was so sunny all the time and it barely rained. I must be an idiot for leaving a sunny home to one that constantly rains.

While other people boarded the plane I was wondering who was going to end up sitting next to me. I hoped it wasn't going to be some annoying person who either talked to me the whole time or somebody who snored the whole time. I was glad to see that a young girl only a few years older then me took the seat beside me. She said hi and that was about it, which was perfectly fine with me. When the pilot announced that it was okay for the passengers to use electronics I took out my Ipod and closed my eyes hoping the flight would pass by fast and with no problems.

Before I knew it they made an announcement to put our seatbelts on as we began our decent. I turned off my Ipod and like everybody else I fumbled with my seatbelt to make sure that I was securely connected to my seat. As I got off the plane I looked for the luggage pick up and was pleasantly surprised to find that I didn't get lost.

Ever since I was young I always hated the conveyer belt that spun your luggage around. I never got it on the first try and struggled to get it the second time. I reached for it one last time and when somebody from behind grabbed it and put it on the floor. I turned around blushing to thank the person who grabbed my suitcase for me. The boy was one of the most beautiful people I had ever seen in my life and behind him were some more impossibly beautiful people.

They boy had to be older then me and had the most muscles I have ever seen on one person (except for those body builders who try too hard to impress people with there bodies then just turn out looking weird).

"There you go." He said with a goofy grin on his face.

"Uhmm th-thank you." I said stuttering and blushing at the same time, gee could I look anymore like a dork.

"Emmett could you please stop, your stupidity is giving me a headache." I looked over to see a gorgeous bronze haired boy who looked absolutely perfect pinching the bridge of his nose. I didn't get to see anymore of them because they all turned around and started to leave. The boy I assumed to be Emmett waved and left with them.

"Well that was certainly a strange encounter." I said to myself.

After I regained my composure I grabbed my bags that were on the floor and went to find the exit. Since Forks was such a small town the plane had to land in Seattle so I needed to find a taxi that I could take to my new home. After about fifteen minutes I found one and told him the address he needed to drive to.

The ride took about an hour and a half because the man was driving like a maniac. One of my biggest pet peeves is people who not only drive well above the speed limit but those who drive recklessly, because my parents where killed by somebody who was driving recklessly. None to soon after we entered Forks it started to rain.

"Just great." I mumbled unhappily to myself.

The driver stopped and I noticed that we had arrived at my new home. I took my bags out of the trunk and the man was nice enough to carry my bags up to the front door (hoping for a tip I assume). I paid the man his money and took my now wet from the rain bags into the house. I went upstairs and was glad to find that the room looked just how the pictures and description said it would. Apparently the people who sold me the home had a girl around my age and they left it fully furnished. So the room was just how I wanted it and I wouldn't need to buy new furniture.

The room that was previously the little girls had a small closet, a desk and table lamp, a bed with a purple comforter, and a rocking chair in the corner. I was glad to see that there was a place to plug in a modem for the Internet connection, which just left finding computer to use. I started to unpack my things so I could make my first night here a little more homely. I made a mental list about the things I would need to get like food, toiletries, laundry detergent, and such. But all that would have to wait till after school tomorrow.

"Oh great, I start school tomorrow." I said groaning to myself.

Once I was finished it was around 11:30 at night so I decided to call my foster mom and say goodnight.

"Hello." She answered

"Hi, I just wanted to say goodnight."

"I'm glad you made it there okay, Erik is coming so I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah, love you."

"Love you too." She said chuckling a bit.

Once I hung up I wiped off some traitor tears that decided to spill and got under the covers and tried with no avail to fall asleep. Just before I passed into unconsciousness I whispered to my self "Tomorrow is going to be a big day."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight**

Thanks so much for all the story alerts, favorite story, and reviews. I hope you enjoy the Chapter and please review **:**D

I woke up in the morning to the aggravating beeping sound of my alarm clock. The first thing I did was sit up and look out the window only to become depressed to see that it's raining.

"I suppose I should get used to the constant rain." I said depressively staring out the window.

I worked my way over to my closet looking for something that would be somewhat acceptable to wear on my first day of school. I through on some clothes and worked my way downstairs. Since I had yet to go shopping I grabbed a nutrition bar that I brought with me and ate that. I looked over at the clock on the wall and realized that I had better be leaving soon if I wanted to get to school on time. I grabbed my raincoat and walked outside only to come to the realization that I would have to walk to school. With a small grunt I started my mile long walk to school.

When I finally arrived at Forks High I noticed that there weren't that many students around so I figured I got there early.

"Well at least if I'm early I can figure out where I need to go." I said softly to myself.

I started looking around for the administration building and after spinning around a few times I spotted it. The woman at the front desk was short and chubby, and clearly dyed her hair to hide the gray hairs.

"Hello, how can I help you sweetie." Asked the women

"Hi I'm new here and I was wondering where I could get my schedule?"

"Oh my, you must be Miss Isabella Swan, just one second I'll go and get it for you." I gave her a quick nod and watched her frantically look for my schedule.

When she finally found it she turned to me and said, "We don't get a lot of new students here so it's nice to see an unfamiliar face."

I thanked her and walked outside while looking at my schedule, it read:

Swan, IsabellaStudent Id: 154268

_Grade: 10Homeroom Teacher: Ms Ridly_

_**Period 1- **__Geometry, Mr. Perez (B115)_

Period 2- Spanish, Senorita Clarke (B102)

_**Period 3- **__English, Miss Jacobs (C105)_

_**Period 4- **__Art, Mr. Smith (A211)_

_**Period 5- **__Western Civ, Mrs. Fields (E117)_

_**Lunch**_

_**Period 6- **__Biology, Mr. Banner (B110)_

_**Period 7- **__Study Hall, Ms. Lucas (E205)_

_**Period 8- **__Gym, Mr. Traverse_

"Of course start and end the day with my two worst subjects." I said grumbling to myself.

I looked up and noticed that the parking lot was almost completely full and figured I would make my way to homeroom. I looked at my schedule and made my way through the tons of teenagers that filled the hallways.

'For being such a small school the hallways were so crowded' I thought to myself.

I know the women at the front desk said they don't get a lot of students, but everybody kept staring at me like I'm some kind of experiment. All of the attention I was getting caused me to ferociously blush. When I finally got to the right classroom I went up to the teacher and told her whom I was. She welcomed me to the school and told me to sit at a desk in the back of the classroom, which was good because when you're in the back nobody can stair without turning around.

After homeroom was finished I went on my way to my next class. I recognized some people from my homeroom but not very many. Since it was the first day of school my geometry teacher set us up with partners and we did some easy math problems.

"Hi, I'm Angela. Your Isabella right?"

"Yes but just Bella is fine if you don't mind."

I could tell that I was really going to like Angela. One reason for this is that she didn't prod me for answers about my life like some other people would. Through the rest of the work time we did with partners Angela and I made some small talk and helped each other on the questions we weren't too sure about.

"Okay class, the period is almost over so start packing up and we will go over the answers to the problems tomorrow."

Before I was able to leave Angela caught my attention and called me over.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I was just wondering what your next class was to see if you needed any help getting to the correct room." She said with a sweet and innocent smile.

I took out my schedule and handed her the paper figuring that it would be easier for her to just read the paper instead of having me reading it.

After making a few faces she said "Tough luck you got stuck with Senorita Clarke for Spanish, she's not too bad though once you get used to her. On the bright side we have Art and Study hall together and one of my good friends Jessica has English and Western Civ with you."

"It would be my luck to get stuck with the teacher nobody likes." I said internally groaning.

Angela chuckled a bit and led me too where my Spanish class was. To make a long story short I had absolutely no idea what my teacher was talking about through the whole class. She also kept randomly yelling at people who had no idea what the problem was. Once the bell rang I let out a sigh of relief and as I was about to leave a boy who kind of reminded me of a lost puppy came up to me.

"Hey, my names Mike Newton I sit next to you in homeroom and in this class." He said reaching out his hand for a handshake.

I shook his hand and introduced myself "You probably know who I am already but my name is Bella Swan."

"Oh so you want to be called Bella, well then Bella it is. What class do you have next?"

"Uh English with Miss Jacobs I think."

"That's right near my next class let me walk you there."

Mike was a sweet boy and everything but I feel as though he is going to be getting on my nerves sometimes. With in my few minutes talking and walking with him I found that he has to keep the conversation going even if it involves asking pretty dumb questions and that he is a very touchy feely person. I made a mental sigh of relief when we made it to my classroom.

"Thank you very much for walking me to class Mike." I said waving goodbye.

"No worries, I'll see you at lunch." It hadn't occurred to me that this school is so small that everybody has the same lunch but I now realized that it is probably true.

English was pretty easy and I was happy that my teacher seemed to be nice; English has always been one of my favorite classes. It just so happened that Jessica and I got paired up to be partners for one of the activities we did. I had a feeling that her and Mike would get along great together because they are both so chatty.

Art and Western Civ were pretty easy classes; we didn't do much in either. It was pretty great making friends in some of the classes because I never had to find a class by myself. After Western Civ Jess invited me to sit with her and Angela at lunch and I happily accepted her offer.

Jess, Angela and I made our way to a table once they got their lunches. From the look of things people bought their lunches a lot here. At my old school people rarely bought do to the fear of eating the nasty lunches the school sold. As some time passed more and more people started to sit with us.

"Hey Bella, I told you I would see you at lunch."

"Oh so Bella I see you have already met Mike." Jess said while giving me a weird look. I had a feeling that Jess liked Mike but I wasn't completely sure.

"Yeah Bella and I go way back to meeting in Homeroom."

"Wow big history there Mike." A boy said while taking a seat next to Angela, he gave her a small kiss on the cheek and Angela blushed a little.

"Bella this is my boyfriend Ben."

"Nice to meet you Ben, who is everybody else?"

"Oh sorry Bella, we have Erik, Tyler, and Lauren." Jess said pointing to each person while saying his or her names.

A few minutes into lunch the Cafeteria doors opened and in walked the four most beautiful people I had ever seen.

"Who are they?"

"Oh they are the Cullen's and Hale's. The dirty blonde boy with messy hair is Edward Cullen and he is dating Rosalie Hale who is the beautiful blonde that looks like she could be a runway model. The one that looks like a pixy with spiky black hair is Alice who is dating the other boy Jasper Hale. There is one more Cullen boy whose name is Emmett but it doesn't look like he is here at the moment. He's just as if not more gorgeous as the others but for some reason doesn't have a girlfriend. Apparently none of the girls here are pretty enough for him."

Something in Jess's tone made me think that he had rejected her but I couldn't be sure. As she was talking some more about them the boy whom she called Edward turned around and stared at her with a slight smirk. When he noticed me looking he got a strange look on his face and turned around.

"Hey Jess, I think I know them."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight**

I'm glad that everybody likes the story so far, if you have any suggestions for the story feel free to let me know  enjoy.

"What do you mean you think you know them?" Jess's tone startled me and I looked away from the mysterious family. The look in her eyes gave me the idea that she was jealous that I might be somewhat familiar with them.

"Well I'm not completely sure, I just feel like I've seen them around before. Maybe in town or something."

"They don't exactly have very common faces, they are all totally gorgeous. So make up your mind, either you have seen them or you haven't." Said the girl who I thought was Lauren, while giving me a scary look. I had the feeling that talking about the Cullen's wasn't exactly a topic worth discussing around these guys, especially Jess and Lauren.

I decided to just shrug my shoulders and continue eating my lunch, because the truth is I don't have an answer for Lauren. I'm not exactly good with putting names and faces together so I very well could have seen a different family at the airport. Plus the only face that I would remember is the boy who grabbed my bags. What are the chances that the missing Cullen boy is the boy I saw you ask? Slim to none in my opinion. I gave the table filled with the mysterious people one last glance before I heard the lunch bell ring.

I pulled out my schedule and realized that I had biology next period. Nobody was in my class that I sat with at lunch so I had to find the room myself. I had absolutely no idea where I was going so I asked a few students. A few minutes after the bell rang I finally found Mr. Banner's classroom. Of course as soon as I walked in everybody stopped what there were doing and started gawking at me. My face instantly turned as red as a tomato so I put my head down and rushed to my teachers desk.

"Ah, you must be Miss Swan."

"Yes sir, sorry I'm so late. Nobody at my lunch table was able to take me to class so I had to find it myself."

"It's no problem, just don't let it happen again. Now lets see where you can sit." He said looking around the room.

"Why don't you take the seat on the left of that empty lab table? Your partner will be back towards then end of class, he's just running a few errands for me."

I nodded and made my way over to my seat without looking at any of the curious faces. When I sat down Mr. Banner told us to take out some paper and with our partner make a list about what we think biology is. As I started taking notes I felt somebody take the seat next to me and I looked up smiling expecting my partner to be there. Instead it was just that Mike Newton kid, don't get me wrong he's nice and all but I didn't really want to just hear him talk all period.

"Since your partner isn't here at the moment I thought I would help you out with the assignment."

"Oh thanks." I said smiling.

Even though Mike said he would be helping me, I wound up doing the whole assignment by myself. We had to turn it in and Mike asked me to put his name on the paper. Normally I wouldn't do that unless the person actually helped, but he gave me this look that made me think of a lonely puppy dog and I caved.

Before I knew it there was only five minutes left of class and my partner had yet to show up, so I had to listen to Mike gab all period. When the bell rang I made my way as quickly as possible out of the classroom with out tripping. I met Angela in study hall and we basically talked the whole period about how our day went.

"Everything was alright but my worst fear has yet to come." I said

"Oh? What's that?" Angela asked curiosity seeping through her question.

I gave her kind of a bashful smile and said, "Gym Class"

The bell rang and we were still laughing about the look on my face when I said gym class. As I made my way to the locker rooms I noticed that the girl Alice from lunch was also going into the locker rooms. As soon as I walked into the changing room Alice jumped out at me.

"Hi Bella! My name is Alice." She said giving me a great big hug and smile.

"Oh uh hi Alice."

"I knew that we would be in the same gym class so I got you a gym uniform."

"Thanks a lot." I looked at the clothes she handed me and noticed that this so called 'uniform' consisted of a gray t-shirt that said "Forks High Spartans" on the front in green letters. The shorts were green basketball shorts that said "Forks High on the bottom of the left pant leg.

"Your welcome, now go get changed so we can get to class."

I had absolutely no idea how it happened but during the short gym period Alice and I became great friends. Since the teacher had us doing mostly trust exorcises with partners so Alice and I got to work together the whole time. This was great because every time I tripped or fell she would be there at what seemed like the speed of light to catch me.

"My brother Emmett is supposed to be in this class but he has been helping Mr. Banner carry lab equipment all day. Being a strong guy has it privileges I guess." She said shrugging.

Gym class wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, but mostly only because Alice was there to help me out every three seconds. When the bell rang we left to go get changed and headed our separate ways.

While on my way home a car pulled up beside me. It had extremely tinted windows so I was unable to see inside. Although my knowledge about cars isn't as up to par as some others, I did notice that it was very nice and sporty looking. The window rolled down revealing the face of who I thought was Jasper Hale.

Alice leaned over the passengers seat. "Hey Bella, do you want a ride home?"

"Thanks but no thanks, I'm fine walking. I want to get used to my surroundings for a while."

"If you say so. If you ever want a ride just ask." She said while rolling up the window and pulled away.

When I got home I was glad I was able to just plop down on the couch and relax from a long and stressful day. I put my Ipod on shuffle and thought about the Cullen's and Hale's. I didn't know them very much and yet I was extremely curious about them. Alice seemed great and I was sure that if she liked Jasper then so would I if we ever got the chance to talk. Edward seemed to be a little cocky about himself and Rosalie looked a little snotty, but I don't like judging people before I meet them. The person I was most interested in meeting though was this mysterious Emmett Cullen. Even though he was in two of my classes that I know of so far, he wasn't in any. If Mr. Banner trusted him enough to take out of all his classes then Emmett must be a very good student. Despite meeting and talking to Alice for the first time I couldn't get the feeling that I have seen and met them all before.

"Oh well I guess I'll find out who this mysterious Emmett Cullen is tomorrow." I said before drifting into a light sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight**

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, school keeps me busy, Thanks again for the Reviews and favorite/story alerts.

I once again woke up to the annoying BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, of my alarm. One thing that I truly did miss about my old life is that my foster mom always used to wake me up and there was never a major need for an alarm clock. I looked out the window and saw that even though the sky was cloudy and gray it wasn't raining yet.

"Well the whole no rain thing might be the highlight of my day."

I stumbled around my room looking for the light switch, so I could hopefully keep myself from face planting in the dark. Once I found it I grabbed a simple blue sweater and skinny jeans and headed towards the shower. Once I was done I realized I didn't have anytime to blow-dry my hair so I settled for throwing it up in a messy bun. I grabbed a granola out the door and started making my way out the door.

Just as I started walking down the road I heard a car racing towards me. Out of curiosity I turned to see who it was and almost had a heart attack at how fast they were driving. Even though I'm not exactly up on my car knowledge I decided that it was a black jeep.

"Stupid kids who don't know how to obey a simple sign that says 25 mph" I said mumbling to myself.

When I finally got to school I noticed that more people were in the parking lot today then there were yesterday, so I decided this was an acceptable time to come to school. As I got to my homeroom Mike instantly greeted me.

"Hey Bella, see that I remembered to say Bella instead of Isabella." He said with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Nice going Mike." I said thick with sarcasm, though Mike didn't seem to notice.

When I arrived at Geometry I let out a sigh of relief when I saw Angela. She smiled and said,

"I noticed that Mike insisted on walking you class even though his is on the complete other side of campus."

"Yeah, don't get me wrong I appreciate it but sometimes a girl needs some breathing room." I said as we both laughed.

Geometry went by pretty fast and consisted of us taking notes on the new chapter we were going to start tomorrow. Spanish class was kind of a pain but I decided I would do my best to suffer through it. English, Art, and Western Civ went by with no problems, and now it was time for lunch. As I walked through the doors my stomach tightened up and I found myself looking around for the Cullen's and Hale's. Unfortunately the one Cullen I was really looking for wasn't there. Alice seemed to notice me looking around and came bouncing up to me.

"Bella! Its so great to see you, I can't believe Emmett isn't here yet. I have a very strong feeling that you two will get along great." She said giggling.

Alice asked if I wanted to sit with her and her family, but when I looked over Edward and Rosalie just stared at me with expressionless faces. Jasper looked friendly enough but there was a look in his eyes that said he would rather me be very far away (if I don't mind of course).

"Uh thanks a lot Alice but I think I'm just going to chill at my table."

She merely shrugged and danced over to where the others were eating. Actually now that I looked none of them were actually eating. They were just sitting there not talking. On occasion Alice would smile and say something to Jasper but that was about it.

All during lunch Mike would try to start up a conversation with me, and every time he tried I would get this look from Jess almost daring me to answer. I decided to just give short answers that usually dead-ended the conversation. That way Mike would get his reply and Jess didn't get too upset with me for replying. Every now and then I would look over to where Alice was looking for the mysterious Cullen boy.

Before I knew it the lunch bell rang and it was time for biology.

When I walked into the classroom I assumed everybody would be in his or her seats waiting for class to start as usual, but oh boy was I wrong. Every student in the room was huddled around my table. I knew I was the new student and all but I don't think it was me attracting all the attention.

"Hey Isabella, or as you like to be called Bella." Mike said winking at me; smooth Mike real smooth.

"Hey Mike, what's up with all the people around my desk?"

"Oh, the big shot Cullen boy is actually here today." He said sending a glare over to my table.

As I looked around the table I finally realized what all the gawking was about. If I thought the other Cullen's were good looking then this one must be a god. This Cullen had muscles like all the other boys in the family but on a much larger scale.

If I ran into him in a dark alleyway, I don't think I would know whether or not to be scared. Even though he definitely looked menacing there was something about his features how he carried himself that reminded me of a giant teddy bear. He had dark brown curly hair, and everything about was too perfect to be real.

"Alright class, just because Mr. Cullen is back today doesn't mean you get out of class work. Miss Swan meet your lab partner Emmett Cullen." Mr. Banner said smiling.

"Oh there's no need for introductions, I helped this little lady with her luggage at the airport." Emmett said sending me a goofy grin.

After realizing what he was talking about I started to blush. Everything fit together now. I recognized the Cullen's and Hale's because I had met them all at the luggage claim in the airport.

I took my seat and tried not to look at Emmett in the eye. There was definitely something about him that told me to stay away, but I couldn't help but feel attracted to him. Biology seemed to take forever mostly because no matter what I did I couldn't get the presence of him out of my head. All through out the period I would glance around and see that being sent at me were dagger eyes from the girls. All of the guys seemed to be okay with me being around Emmett, probably because if I dated him they could pick up all the girls on the rebound. There was one boy sending him menacing looks, and that would be none other then our very own Mike Newton.

I rolled my eyes and concentrated on staring at my book. I heard Emmett chuckle and looked up just as the bell rang.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, it just that never before have I seen somebody roll their eyes with such annoyance before at somebody." He said sending me once again another goofy grin making me blush of course.

"Yeah well never before have I met a person that needed so much attention, and that reminds me of a lost puppy."

Emmett laughed a booming laugh and I walked towards the locker rooms to get changed for gym. A bubbly Alice greeted right when I walked in I.

"Guess what Bella! Emmett is going to be in gym today, I can't wait for you guys to meet I just know the two of you will get along great!"

"I think we already met if the Emmett you're talking about is the same Emmett that is my lab partner."

"That's great, you two already met." She said giving me a sweet smile.

I couldn't for the life of me figure out why people stared at Alice and I when we talked. Actually now that I think about it, at lunch they never talk to anyone, they just sit there staring at their food.

The gym teacher explained that just like yesterday we would be doing partner activities. Alice and I started to walk towards each other when we heard the teacher say our partners have to be different from yesterday. Alice automatically lost her smile but gained it back once she had a partner.

"Bella this is great, now you can work with my brother." I had a feeling that Alice was trying to play matchmaker but I kept the thought to myself as Emmett walked over to where I stood.

"Howdy partner." Emmett said while holding out his hand. I took his had and was shocked at how cold it was. He seemed to pull back slightly at my reaction like he forgot it would be cold or something.

The partner exercises were basically just dribbling a basketball back and forth, which I kind of sucked at to say the least.

"Are you done laughing yet?"

"I'm sorry Bella but you really suck when it comes to sports."

"All right kids, class is over go get changed I'll see you tomorrow." As Alice and I walked towards the locker rooms I turned around and found Emmett.

"Jerk." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

He just laughed his booming laugh and went to go get changed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight**

Hey guys thanks a lot for all the story alerts and what not. Please continue Reading and or Reviewing it makes me want to write so much more. Stay great guys.

"Hey Bella, you and my brother seem to be getting along pretty well." Alice said sending me a knowing look.

"Alice we barely know each other, we are just friends and that's all we will ever be." I said this because the truth is that a gorgeous god-like guy such as him would never see me as girlfriend material. I was almost positive that the only reason he was talking to me in the first place is because Alice and I had become pretty good friends since I moved here.

As Alice and I got changed she once again asked me to get a ride home from her. I declined her invitation because for once in this town, it wasn't raining. Sure it was cloudy and dreary, but hey I'll take what I can get. The other reason why I wanted to walk is because it allows me to clear my mind, and all of the Cullen's just seemed to be so mysterious. Even Alice whom I have come to know the best seems like she is hiding something. The way they carry themselves is so different from how the other kids act. Also you would think with them all being so inhumanly brilliant looking they would be the popular kids who everybody wants to be around. On the contrary I was almost positive that the majority of the kids at Forks High tended to avoid them whenever they got the chance. Although Jess and Lauren seemed to be interested in all the Cullen and Hale boys they never went out of their way to got talk to them. The only one in the family that seemed to get along the most with the other students was Emmett.

As I was walking home I got the strange sense that somebody was watching me. "Pull it together Bella, you're not in the city anymore. Its probably just a wild animal or something."

Despite telling myself this over and over again I just couldn't get over the eerie feeling I had that somebody was watching me. I found myself starting to walk faster and faster until finally I reached my house and felt a sense of security rap around me. Who was I kidding though? I'm a sixteen year old girl living on my own in the middle of the woods, if somebody was after me a locked door certainly wouldn't stop them. I remember when I was little my father would tell me quite frequently what to do if a stranger started talking to me or tried to kidnap me. See my father Charlie Swan, was the chief police officer when he was alive and always took safety very seriously. My mother on the other hand was very carefree and never really took anything too seriously. While my father was telling me to run to a house with a car in the driveway, my mom was saying that if it was a man coming after me I should stop running, turn around and kick him where no man wants to be kicked; if you catch my drift. Anyways enough of that, I tried to remember what he told me to do if I was home alone and I thought somebody was in the house.

**Step one**: Call my parents and/or the police station.

**Step two**: Grab the nearest pepper spray and quietly look around and see where the person is. (We kept pepper spray in every room)

**Step three**: Find some kind of weapon when I located the person; such as a bat.

**Step five**: First make sure that it is only one person then take action. If there is more than one person run upstairs and go into the attic locking all doors behind me and wait for the police to arrive.

**Alternate Step five**: If only one person is present run towards him with the pepper spray and spray directly into the eyes. After the pepper spray use attack with bat and run to the neighbors house and wait for police to arrive.

Yep, that about sums up what I am supposed to do incase of an emergency consisting of a stranger in my house. All day after I got home from school I was on edge expecting there to be somebody standing beside me every time I turned around. Once it was time for me to go to bed I grabbed the pepper spray out of my duffel bag that I hadn't unpacked yet. Then I went up to my room and locked the door behind me. I didn't bother calling the police because if they found out I was living on my own I would be shipped back to Phoenix with my foster parents, and I wasn't even positive if there was somebody watching me.

When it was finally morning I realized that I hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. I just sat on my bed staring at my door waiting for somebody to come walking through. I tiredly made my way to the bathroom and purposely took an extra cold shower hoping that it would wake me up. I had no concern for what I looked like, so I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and threw on some clothes that I wasn't even sure matched.

"Oh, Alice is going to give me hell for what I look like today." I said walking out the door.

When I finally got to school I saw Angela running up to me. "Hey Bella, oh gosh you look really tired. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, there was a uh owl outside my window that kept hooting and I couldn't fall asleep. Don't worry, now what did you want to tell me?"

"Well, I have some bad news."

"Great, lay it on me." I said tiredly.

"Well you see the school just made an announcement about the upcoming fall dance this week end." She said pausing to see what I would say.

"Hey, I know I told you I was klutzy and unable to dance but that's no big deal I can always just not go." I said not sure what the big problem was.

"No Bella I don't think you are grasping the concept that I am. Mike likes dances, Mike also likes you, Mike is annoyingly persistent, and Mike thinks you two are great friends that get along really well; and maybe just maybe you could be more than friends."

I gasped as realization to what she said dawned on me and I said. "No! Angela if he asks me too many times I am going to cave and say yes, please help me."

"Don't worry myself, Ben, Jess, Erik, and Tyler are all on the case." She said giving me a high five. "We got you a library pass during homeroom for the rest of the week so you don't have to see him then. Also we all have at least one class with you so that shouldn't be a problem. During lunch Jess said she would distract Mike, which I don't think she has a problem with." Angela said winking at me.

"Thanks a lot Angela but there is one flaw in your plan, none of you are in my Bio class."

"Oh shoot, no worries Bella we will figure something out but right now I have to get to homeroom." She said just as the warning bell rang, we waved goodbye and went our separate ways.

I felt really bad about the whole plan to avoid Mike. I really wouldn't have minded going to the dance if I could first of all dance, and secondly if I was positive that wanting to be just friends was mutual; which it wasn't. I sat in the library reading over some of my favorite parts in Romeo and Juliet, it was my favorite book next to Wuthering Heights. The aspect of Romeo and Juliet giving up their lives for one another was just so romantic that I couldn't get it out of my head. I wanted somebody to love me unconditionally and irrevocably not matter what. Since my parents died I had often thought about how I would want to die, and I came to the conclusion that dying for the people you love most is the best way. The sound of the bell signaling the end of homeroom snapped me out of my fantasies. In all honesty I was surprised that I didn't fall asleep from being so tired.

For the most part Angela's plan worked, every time Mike would get near me somebody would make an excuse and drag me off somewhere. The whole thing made me even more tired then I already was. Also people would constantly tell me how horrible I looked and would ask if I needed anything.

By the time lunch rolled around I was totally out of it. Jess seemed more than happy to distract Mike though. I was more than happy to help them get along better, I thought they would make an excellent couple; for one thing neither of them ever seem to stop talking.

After lunch I made my way to biology and I had to fight to keep myself awake and ignore Mike trying to get my attention. I also kept noticing Emmett sending me worrisome glances all through the period. At one point Mike started throwing small pieces of notebook paper at me and I was about to scream, can't the kid take a hint for heaven's sake.

"Pssst, Bella I think Newton wants you." I simply grumbled in response and Emmett chuckled.

"Alright class fill out this worksheet and then your done for the day." Mr. Banner said.

I felt myself start to sway and I got very dizzy. Before I knew it I started to fall out of my chair and the ground started to rush towards me. As I prepared myself for the pain that was about to come I felt strong arms rap around me, and prayed it wasn't Mike. Knowing him he would ask me to the dance right then and there, and me being delusional at the moment would agree. When I looked up I found myself staring into golden eyes.

"Bella? Bella? Are you okay?" Emmett asked, and I groaned in response.

"Somebody please hurry and take Miss Swan to the nurse." Mr. Banner called out.

"I'll do it." I heard Mike yell out.

"Please no, Emmett." I said drifting off.

He tapped my face to wake me up a little and asked, "Why not?"

"Ugh he's so annoying and clingy."

I heard his booming laugh once more before I passed out from exhaustion.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't and probably never will own Twilight**

Hey, here's the next chapter. I'm so glad you guys like the story.

When I finally awoke I found myself staring into the eyes of the most beautiful person ever. Emmett smiled at me and I realized how perfect his dimples fit his personality. My heart started pounding and I groaned.

"Bella? What's the matter, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little groggy that's all."

"Just to let you know I had to fight Newton just to get to let me take you here. He really is clingy you know." He said laughing; I couldn't help but giggle a bit at his fun loving personality.

Just then the school nurse walked in. "I thought I heard some voices in here, how are you feeling Bella?"

Emmett shot me a glance and I kept my mouth shut. "Nurse, I don't think Bella is doing so great I think you should let me take her home."

The nurse looked like she was going to say no, but as soon as she looked Emmett in the eyes she automatically said yes and signed us out. As we walked out of the building I kept stealing glances at Emmett. Something didn't seem right about the way he was able to convince the nurse to let us go, something didn't seem right about any of the Cullen's. Its like they are all secretly telling me to stay away, and yet at the same time Alice and Emmett want me to be near them. It all just seems so strange the way they never interact with anybody. I was deep in thought when Emmett tapped my shoulder, I looked up and saw Mike running towards me.

"Bella! I'm so glad I caught up to you. Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, but this Cullen boy wouldn't let me take you to the nurse. Anyways I was wondering who you were going to the dance with?"

Crap here it comes, Mike is a nice guy and I don't want to hurt his feelings but I don't like him in the way he wants me to and I so don't do dances. "Uh I'm not going with anybody yet because I can't go. I'm going shopping this weekend for some food and stuff." Okay I really do need to go shopping; I mean I can't live on granola bars forever can I?

"Oh well, hey why don't I go shopping with you?" I could see that Emmett was genuinely interested in what my answer was going to be, I could see in his eyes that this is like a game to him.

"Oh that's very nice of you to ask Mike, but I don't want to take you away from your fun. I'm sure if you ask Jess to take you she'll gladly say yes." I saw his smile falter and I felt bad for making him upset.

"Your not going shopping with anybody else are you?" He asked eyeing Emmett.

"Nope, just me, myself, and I."

"Well if you're sure you can't get out of shopping then I'll ask Jess. But if you change your mind just call me up." He said waving goodbye as he left.

I heard Emmett stifling a laugh and turned to face him. "Is this a joke to you? Mike's feelings are real and I feel bad about what I just did." I said angrily as I turned to leave.

"Wait Bella where are you going?" He asked running up beside me.

"Home."

"Let me give you a ride."

I was about to say no but it had just started to rain and I could tell it was going to start pouring any minute. I shifted from foot to foot weighing my options. On one hand I would have to listen to Emmett make fun of me, but on the other by the time I would get home I'd look like a soggy drowned rat. I was also afraid that the feeling of somebody watching me would come back.

I sighed and turned back to him. "I will on one condition allow you to take me home."

"Oh and what would that be?" He asked stifling yet another laugh.

"You can not laugh or joke about what just happened with Mike." I said sternly.

"Aw Bella's trying to sound tough, how can I resist that? I promise." He said turning to lead me to his car.

When we arrived at his, well calling it a car would be an understatement but lets call it a car for a lack of better words, I was shocked. It looked to be more like a giant metal death trap. Just then I recognized the car from the other day that rushed passed me.

"There is absolutely no way I am getting into that car with you." I said backing away slowly.

"Huh, why not?"

"Because you practically ran me over the other day while I was walking to school."

He looked like he was thinking and then I saw realization show in his eyes. "Sorry that was you? My family likes to uh drive fast and its kind of fun scaring unsuspecting people." He explained sheepishly. "If I promise not to do it again will you get in the car? Your still tired and you might catch a cold standing out here in the rain."

I once again thought about whether or not to get in the car but gave in yet again. The rain had picked up, and so had the wind. I could tell this rainstorm was going to stick around for a bit. I walked passed him over to the car, the thing was so big that I had trouble getting in. Emmett came up behind me and lifted me in; I blushed in response and struggled to put my seatbelt on. When Emmett hopped in I glanced in the side mirror and saw a figure standing out in the rain near the gym, which was far away from where we were parked. I thought it was Mike at first but then realized it wasn't.

"Hey Emmett, who's that?"

He looked out and grumbled something about it being Mr. No breaking the rules Edward. "I'll be back in a sec, here use this towel and dry off a bit."

I dabbed my face a bit with the towel and watched the two. Edward seemed to be complaining about something and Emmett seemed to be unconcerned about what ever it was that he was saying. Edward pointed to where I was sitting and glared. Emmett seemed to get upset and argued back at him. I didn't want to cause any issues so I hopped out of the car, hoping he wouldn't see me and started walking home. I decided that I didn't want to walk on the main road incase he came after me, so I went into the woods. After walking a bit I remembered I left my book bag in the classroom before I went to the nurses office. I thought about going back but I figured I wouldn't need it since I didn't plan on going to school tomorrow. By the time I would get home I would be wet and feel gross plus I need to get better from being so exhausted.

I was almost home and so far so good. No creepy feeling and no Emmett, this might be the best plan I ever thought of that worked out so well. When I got to my front door I reached for the doorknob to get inside and suddenly stopped. The feeling came back; I looked around but didn't see anything. I once again reached for the knob only to find it locked. Wow Bella good job your key is in your backpack in the classroom, I checked my pockets and realized so was my cell. I sat down on my front steps in the rain and hoped somebody would eventually find me. Maybe Mike would check up on me. That is if the creepy thing watching me doesn't get to me first. After about a half hour of nervously glancing around and shivering I heard a car. I looked up and recognized Emmett's jeep.

"Bella, what are you doing? I've been looking all over for you, and why in the world are you sitting outside of your house?"

"I kind of forgot that my key is in my backpack back at school." I said sheepishly.

"Silly girl, I have your backpack. I brought it with us to my car and put it in the back seat."

I thought back and blushed at how stupid I was. "Thanks for bringing it to me." I said as I took it from him and grabbed my key.

I unlocked the door and asked if he wanted to come in. He shook his head excitedly like a little kid and walked inside.

"Where are your parents?"

Oh shoot I hadn't thought about that. I can't tell him that I live here alone he might tell somebody. "Umm, they are on business thing so they wont be home for a few days."

"Cool, I wish I had my house to myself sometimes. Living with all the people I do can get pretty hectic sometimes."

"I'm sure, I'm an only child so I spend a lot of time by myself. But I like the quiet its relaxing and I get things done when they need to be with out any distractions."

I shivered and noticed Emmett looking at me, his eyes seemed to be darker then they were before. "What?"

"Why don't you go take a shower to get warm, and I'll see you later at school."

When I got out of the shower I took out my laptop that my step mom bought for me, so we can e-mail and keep in contact. I felt bad for not calling her in a while so I wrote a quick e-mail assuring her that everything was okay. I opened up a new search engine and thought about what to type in it, I'm determined to find out what the Cullen's are hiding. I thought back to them and typed in the words _beautiful, pale creatures. _Nothing that popped up in that search seemed to help so I tried something else. After thinking about them some more I typed in _the cold ones. _After searching a bit something came up talking about a legend, so I typed in _the cold ones legend._I stumbled upon a site under the name of **Quileute Legends of Vampires – Are The Cold Ones Real?** I searched through the website a bit and found something that reminded me exactly of how the Cullen's are. For example Vampires have cold hard skin, are unnaturally strong, beautiful and can influence people. I thought back to when I had touched Alice and how cold she was, Emmett was the same way and I had assumed it was a genetics thing. Also they are all so beautiful, and Emmett made the nurse all flustered and she automatically changed her mind about letting us leave. I kept reading and found that the Vampires of their legends have blood red eyes that often change color. The Cullen's don't have red eyes but they do change color.

I was starting to freak myself out so I closed my laptop. This stuff was only myths and folklore right? There is not possible way that the Cullen's are Vampires, they can't be. Can they?

**Thanks for reading, I just wanted to point out that the website was courtesy of Google search engine and that I do not own Google or the website. Some of the stuff I put in my story wasn't directly from the website but if you want to look at it be my guest, just type in the title of the site and there you go.**

Please press

**The little**

**Button**

**That **

**Says**

**REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: As I have said before I sadly do not own Twilight

Hey, here's the next chapter. I got excited about all the reviews so I got inspired to write some more :D Please keep doing what you guys do best!

The next few days in school were completely uneventful. Everyday on the way to school I would think of some way to bring up the idea that the Cullen's were Vampires. Each time I figured out something to say, they would be nowhere to be seen. I decided to confront somebody about how they hadn't been in school the past few days.

"When ever the whether is nice the Cullen's all take a day trip and go hiking. Since its supposed to be sunny until the weekend they probably won't be back until Saturday or something. I totally tried that on my parents once and they looked at me like I had gone crazy." Jess explained to me.

I didn't want to know how or why she and Lauren knew so much about each of the Cullen's but it reminded me not to get on their bad side. The last thing I wanted to do was piss them off and have them figure out that I am living on my own. Deep in thought about why they wouldn't be here while its sunny made me come to the idea that what I had found out a few nights ago might be true.

_Ugh what are you thinking Bella? It's impossible Vampires and monsters just don't exist in the real world._

I decided to see if anybody else found them strange and turned to Angela who was having a conversation with Ben while sharing each other's lunch. When Ben got up to throw away some trash I took it as my chance to question Angela.

"Hey Angela, have you ever notice anything suspicious about the Cullen's?" I blurted out, might as well just cut to the chase.

"Huh oh, well that certainly was random." She said laughing, but she answered the question anyways. "Now that you point it out I have never seen them talk or socialize with anybody besides their family. That is until you arrived." She said giving me a sly grin.

"What does that mean? Oh never mind, what do you mean they never talked to anybody before."

"Well Emmett and Alice have always been more sociable, but still they never talked to people much. Jasper always seemed like he was nervous to be around too many people at once and Rosalie and Edward are just kind of stuck up so they don't speak to anybody. Don't get me wrong I did talk to Edward once and he was a gentlemen, but I still got the feeling he wanted nothing to do with me."

"Have they ever actually eaten anything during lunch? And have they ever acted out of character during class?"

Angela seemed to be thinking and then suddenly looked up. "After looking back a bit I don't think I have ever seen them actually eat anything. And as for acting strangely in class, there was this one time where somebody cut them self and the cool, collected Rosalie tensed up and asked to leave the room. I don't think she was breathing, but I had assumed she just didn't like the sight of blood."

I was deep in thought and Angela asked me, "Why all the questions so suddenly, actually you know what I don't even want to know." She said smiling and turned away.

One thing I really love about her more so than anything else was that she never asked questions about other peoples business, unlike the two gossipers over there. When the lunch bell rang I got up and walked to biology. Somewhere deep in my heart I really hoped Emmett was there, but I was also a little frightened that my theory about him was true.

Finally the bell signaling the end of the day rang and I couldn't be more relieved. As I was making my way home Angela and Ben pulled up next to me.

"Hey Bella." Ben said.

"Hey Ben, Angela. What's up?"

"Well you see my dress for the dance tomorrow broke and I need to go buy a new one. Ben here said he would go with me on one condition, he gets to bring a friend to keep him occupied while I try my dress on."

Now it was Ben's turn to talk. "She agreed to that plan but then complained that she would be lonely while Erik and I do some male bonding." He said putting air quotes around the word lonely.

"Anyways I was wondering if you wanted to come and help me shop, even though you aren't going to the dance?"

"Sure sounds great, what time did you want to go?"

"Is now okay? I was planning on shopping long enough for it to be dinner time then we can all grab something to eat."

"Works for me." I said hopping into the car, and then realized I needed to inform my parents that supposedly lived with me that I was going out. "Let me just call my mom and then we can be on our way." They nodded and I had a fake conversation with myself on the phone stating that I was planning on heading into town with Angela and Ben. Yeah my life is great I know. We picked up Erik and decided we were ready to go.

Even though Port Angeles is much larger then Forks, there were a surprisingly small amount of dress shops. After the first few dresses the boys got really bored and I could tell they were in misery. Being the kind hearted person I am I relieved them from their duties.

"Hey since it's a Friday night and this is the only large city for a few miles, why don't you two go take a walk and scope out a restaurant to make some reservations at?"

"That sounds like a great idea Bella how 'bout it guys?" Angela asked.

They nodded as Angela took another dress into the dressing room. Once they were sure she couldn't see them, they both ran over and gave me a grateful hug.

"No problem guys, just meet us at the car in like a half hour, she should be done by then."

"Sounds good, and thanks a bunch Bella." Ben said waving goodbye.

I was more than happy to help them and to be honest I just wanted some Angela and me time. I felt like I hadn't seen her in ages, plus their groaning was getting on my last nerves.

Like I had predicted by the time a half hour rolled around Angela and I had made an excellent decision on the dress she should wear. It was a pale purple that matched her skin tone perfectly and really went with her eyes. The shoes she had before were silver and we both came to the conclusion that they would go great with the dress.

As we were walking out of the shop Angela turned to me. "I really wish you would come to the dance, I think you would have tons of fun."

"Yeah maybe but I already told Mike no and I don't want to hurt his feelings." She nodded in understanding and we made our way back towards the car so she could put the dress away.

When the car was in sight I saw Ben and Erik standing next to it trying to look cool. Just then I remembered that there was a book I wanted to pick up at a nearby store. "Hey Angela I'm going to go grab a book from the book store a few blocks away."

"Can't it wait until later? I don't want you going out at night by yourself in a city like this." She said sternly.

"Jeez Angela, you sound like my mom, it'll be okay I'm a big girl and if anything does happen I have legs; I can run."

"Isabella Marie Swan, you, my friend, are the most ungraceful and klutzy being that has ever walked the Earth. You will never be able to run away, it might be the death of you." At this we both started laughing and I convinced her that I would be okay. We agreed to meet back at the car in forty-five minutes so we could eat dinner.

I waved at the guys and started walking towards the bookstore leaving it to Angela to explain what was going on. I had looked at a map of Port Angeles so I would know where I was going tomorrow when I came into town to shop. I pulled up a mental image and was sure that if I took the next left and then a right it would cut about ten minutes off my walk. When I made the first turn there were still quite a bit of shops and people on the street. When I made the right hand turn I stumbled upon a dark alleyway. I considered turning around and walking back but I wanted cut off ten minute of my walk, not to add onto it. Instead of listening to the little voice in my head telling me to turn around (some people would call this a conscience) I just kept walking. At the end of the alley I was anxious to get back to civilization but when I looked around I only had the choice to go left or right.

Weighing my options I decided that even though the right was better looking it was way out of my way so I headed to the left. After about five minutes of walking I saw some men sitting who looked creepy and suspicious. I deemed them as homeless creepers and continued walking. When I was about to exit the alley two men came around the corner blocking my path. I was going to just push past them but they purposely placed themselves in front of me. I made a face like 'oh darn I made the wrong turn and now I must turn around' note the sarcasm in the statement. When I turned around I reached in my pocket for my phone only to realize that I left it in Ben's car. Mumbling some incoherent swears I continued to walk back.

A thought dawned on me and I picked up my pace so I could reach the creepy homeless people, and when the other guys saw that other people were around they would back off. To my utter disappointment when the men saw each other they waved and yelled hellos. The men sitting got up and made their way towards the other men.

_Oh so that's why they are walking this way they are just meeting up. _Yeah right Bella, like it would be that easy.

Both groups of men started closing in on me and my conscience was screaming at me to run. 'Yeah gee thanks a bunch now you tell me.' I thought mentally scolding myself.

The men came closer and backed me into a wall. "Hey little lady, what are you doing in these parts?"

"Just walking, my friends are expecting me and if I don't find them soon they will come looking for me."

"Well if that's the case then we have a little while to get to know each other." Said another man with the others nodding in agreement.

They all started closing in on me and I was trapped with my back to the wall, and nowhere to escape. I tried to think of something to do to help me and I remembered some defensive moves my dad taught me when I was little. If I was going down, one of them was coming with me. I got into a fighting stance when somebody grabbed my neck.

"We've got a feisty one do we? I like little girls like that, it feels so much better when you crush their hopes." He said squeezing my neck so I could barely breathe.

Just when I was about to give up I saw a car rushing towards the men and myself. My vision was starting to go blurry but I recognized the car, or should I say giant metal death trap?

It came racing towards us and screeched to a halt right in front of the group of men. The man holding me up dropped me and Emmett stepped out of the car growling. He looked so fierce that even I was scared of him. He looked like he was going to kill every body standing there like it wasn't going to be any trouble at all. He let out one more vicious deep-throated growl to get the men to back away from me. Once they were at a safe distance away he came over to me and picked me up bridal style. He placed me into the car and thoroughly buckled me in, never once taking his eyes off the men. When he was in the car he raced forward stopping about an inch away from the man who was strangling me and then sped off.

I grasped onto the seat in fear of how fast we were going. "E-Emmett? A-are you okay?"

"Me? Shouldn't you be worried about yourself or those men? They are so lucky they got out of there alive." He said yelling.

I didn't like seeing Emmett so upset so I apologized. When he heard me say sorry he looked appalled and stopped the car.

"What the heck are you sorry for?" He asked in utter amazement.

"I dunno, you just seem so upset and I thought I should apologize for making you feel that way." I said looking down in fear that he was mad at me.

He studied me for a minute and then said. "Its those scum bags who should be sorry, the could have really hurt you Bella."

"I know. I was out with Angela, Ben and Erik, and I wanted to go to the bookstore. I thought I would take a shortcut so I could meet them in time for dinner, and I was doing just fine until they showed up."

He sighed and said "Come on let's go get some food in you and try to find your friends." I shivered and Emmett thoughtfully gave me his jacket. It was about ten sizes to big but I didn't complain, it was warm and smelled just like him.

He pulled up to a restaurant and Emmett pulled me out of the car keeping his arm securely around my waist. As we made out way to the front door Angela, Ben, and Erik came out. As soon as Angela saw me she ran and gave me a ginormous hug.

"Bella! I knew I shouldn't have let you go off by yourself I was so worried! What happened?"

"I just ran into some trouble and thankfully Emmett was here to help me out." Angela looked from me to Emmett and then from Emmett's arm to my waist and a smile crept up her face. "Well aren't you a lucky girl." Just then Ben and Erik came up to us.

"Come on guys, let's let Bella eat some dinner. We can all talk tomorrow." I smiled thankfully at her and Emmett and I continued our way up to the restaurant. We walked passed a confused Ben and when we walked passed him he regained his thoughts and ran in front of us.

"I have absolutely no idea what's going on and I'm counting on Angela to explain but let me make one thing clear." He said looking directly at Emmett looking extremely unaffected by his large stature. "You lay one finger on Bella and there will be Hell to pay. She's like my little sister and nothing had better happen to her."

I smiled and Ben and Emmett assured him that everything would be okay and I think he actually believed him, but I'll let you in on a little secret. At that moment I trusted Emmett with my life.

**Soooo??? Please tell me what you think! I opened a poll on my profile about what couple I should do for another story that I have a good idea for so check that out. I don't think I will start that story though until this one is done so no worries.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Here is the next chapter, although it's kinda boring. Thanks for all the great reviews **:D **Keep it up!

As Emmett and I started walking towards the restaurant I nervously glanced around me. I could see everybody staring at us and I blushed in response. I knew I didn't belong with Emmett, but did everybody really have to make it so obvious? As we walked in the hostess held the door for us. When she caught sight of Emmett she completely forgot about the door and it shut in my face. I looked up to see Emmett laughing at me and I sent a glare his way. He immediately shut up but I could tell he was trying to subside his laughing.

"Table for one?" The hostess asked.

"Table for two actually." He replied.

"Oh I see, is your friend joining you later?"

"No, actually_ she_ is right here."

Her smile faltered when she saw me but quickly recovered. "So she is, your table is right this way."

We followed her to a booth near the back of the restaurant. Even though it was secluded I could tell she chose the spot so she could glance back from the front entrance.

"So, how are you feeling?" He asked smiling at me.

I blushed at his smile and looked down. "Fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well to be frank, I'm kind of waiting for what happened tonight to settle in that little head of yours."

"If you are waiting for me to go into shock its not going to happen. My father was a chief police officer and I was taught not to be scared of everything bad that happens."

"What do you mean was an officer?"

Crap, I can't believe I let that slip. "Oh, did I say was? Well that's because he is now a detective…" He nodded; I could tell that there was no way he believed me. I knew he was going to bring up the topic later and I tried to come up with a way to keep him from bringing it up again. I was ripped out of my thoughts by the sound of our waitress coming up to our table.

"Hello, my name is Cindy, is there anything I can get you?" The fact that she was speaking and looking directly at Emmett bothered me more than it should have. I mean we are just friends after all, aren't we?

Emmett looked at me as though cueing me to speak. "Uh, the spaghetti and meatballs looks pretty good."

"Yeah, anything to drink?" I could tell she was getting bored talking to me, but was it really all that hard to just fake friendliness?

"Just a coke please." She jotted down my order and turned to look at Emmett.

"Nothing for me, just a coke."

"Are you sure you don't want anything, anything at all?" It was totally obvious that she was turning on her 'charm' but the only thing Emmett did in response was look at me.

"Nope, if I get hungry I'll just share some of Bella's spaghetti. Maybe we can eat it lady and the tramp style if you catch my drift." He said smirking at Cindy.

"You know, you really shouldn't do that. You're going to give the poor girl a heart attack."

"Oh what ever do you mean?" He said laughing his booming laugh, and showing off his dimples.

Everybody in the restaurant turned to look at us and I looked down to avoid the stairs. I hated being the center of attention and I was blushing ferociously because of it. I snuck a glance at Emmett and I saw a mischievous glint in his topaz eyes.

"Bella! What's the matter with you? Of course we can't make out in the middle of the restaurant. What were you thinking!"

At this everybody took their eyes off of Emmett and focused them on me. "Emmett, please don't make them look at me." I said giving him a pleading look.

"Okay, everybody shows over. You can start eating again." I was glad to see that everybody reluctantly turned their heads back towards their meals and started eating again.

"Aw, little Bella Swan gets embarrassed so easily. I like that little blush of yours."

Thankfully the waitress came back with my meal, saving me from more embarrassment.

"Enjoy." She said while walking away. I couldn't help but feel like she had just gotten her heart broken. But, then again, who wouldn't feel that way around any of the Cullen's? They are all so unbelievably beautiful and can make anyone fall head over heals in love.

I sat there forking my food, not all that hungry. "Bella, you need to eat. I know when I don't, I get very grumpy." He said chuckling to himself like there was something hidden behind the words he spoke.

I took a bite of my food and instantly started shoving more in my mouth. I was completely unaware of how hungry I really was until I had taken my first bite.

"You know, I like a girl who has a appetite."

I blushed and put my fork down, wiping my face free of sauce with my napkin. We sat there in silence with me taking a few bites of food here and there.

"How come you aren't eating?"

"Oh, I dunno. This food isn't all that fun to eat, its no good to play with."

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" I asked giggling.

When he answered he was completely serious. "Playing with it before you sink your teeth in is the best part." We both laughed a bit and then he spoke again.

"My mom died a long time ago so I don't really remember if she taught me those things or not."

I eyed him up. "I'm so sorry, how long ago did she die?"

"A while ago, too far back to really remember."

"How old were you?" I was determined to get a real answer out of this guy whether he likes it or not. I would do anything to prove that my crazy theory about him and his family was completely absurd.

"Young."

_Age_

I sighed in frustration and walked outside. I looked back to see him paying the bill, and before I knew it he was next to me.

_Speed_

"How long have you been with the Cullen family?"

"A while."

"Have you guys always been so close that you go on camping trips when it's sunny?" I asked innocently.

He gave me a confused look but answered anyways. "We like to be by ourselves when it's sunny."

_Sunlight_

"What kind of food do you and your family like to eat?"

"We mostly like to eat meat, we have a strange diet of sorts."

_Meals_

"How come you and your family are always so cold and pale if you like the sun so much?"

"Why all the questions?" He asked, eying me suspiciously.

I smirked at him.

Gotcha…._Vampire_

**Sorry it was a little dry, but it had to be in the story :)**

**Tell me what cha think!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I sadly still don't own Twilight

I am so very sorry that I haven't updated for a really long time but my summer has been super busy and I want to get as much fun in before I have to do my summer homework :( anyways here's the next chapter, I hope you thoroughly enjoy it. As always please review and let me know what you think.

_Recap:_

_Why all the questions?" He asked, eying me suspiciously._

_I smirked at him._

Gotcha….Vampire

"Hey why are you smirking? Is there something that you're not telling me?" Emmett said as I started to walk back to the car.

I ignored his pleading looks and just kept walking forward. There was absolutely no way I was going to tell him I thought he was a vampire. What would happen if I was totally insane and all his answers to my questions meant nothing at all? He might drive me straight to an insane asylum and never talk to me again; we can't have that now can we?

"_Bella_, please tell me. I don't like it when I'm left out of the loop." He said sending yet another pleading look my way. If he kept sending me those puppy dog eyes there was no way I was going to resist his demands for very long and he knew it.

"Emmett, you do realize that begging is going to get you nowhere." I said picking up my pace so I didn't have to look him in the eyes very much. "Oh and how come you can pick on everybody else but once the tables turn on you, you suddenly can't take what you dish?"

"Hey leave me alone, its not often somebody like you gives me a run for my money. I like it when you're feisty." He said flashing me one of his silly grins.

There he goes again flashing that stupid grin that makes my heart skip a beat. I can't take this for much longer. "Do you know what you do to people?"

"What do you mean?" He asked giving me an astonished look.

"That smile you have does something to people. It makes them stop in their tracks and rethink everything in their life, hoping that one day they can be as free and fun loving as you." I explained while we stood outside of his car.

He kept walking and made me take a few steps backwards into his car. "Believe me, my life isn't as great as you think it is. There are things tying me down that you can't imagine." He said with a far away look in his eyes.

"I think I have an idea." I looked at him pointedly and then opened the door and jumped in before he had time to recover and ask more questions.

As he got in the car he gave me a knowing look. "So since you think you're a smarty pants knowing everything about me, how about I get to ask you some questions?"

"Fine, but if I don't like the question I'm not answering."

Emmett simply nodded and started with his interview of sorts.

"Why did you move here?"

"I wanted a change of scenery, I got tired of my old life back home." I explained while looking out the car window.

"Okay, uh what do you think of the people in Forks?"

"There are a few people I've been spending my time with that I thoroughly enjoy."

He chuckled and continued. "Do you miss your parents?"

"Yeah….wait, I mean no why would I?"

"Oh come on Bella, It's obvious that you don't live here with your parents. There are never any cars in the driveway, and you never talk about your old life."

"Okay fine you got me, but you can't tell anyone or they'll make me leave. I love my foster mom, but my foster dad is a different story. We didn't exactly see eye to eye."

Suddenly Emmett's eyes get very large and he looked like he wanted to punch somebody. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

I laughed a bit and he just stared at me waiting for my reply. "No, silly. We just didn't get along is all."

"Oh." Was his only reply.

I looked out the window again and noticed that we were back at my house. I secretly wondered how long we had been sitting in the stopped car talking.

"Do you want to come in for a little bit?"

"Sure. I suppose I can scope out the house and make sure that no creepers are stalking my cute little Bella." He said giving me a small nudge on my arm.

Emmett calling me his little Bella made me blush, but deep down I really wish he would check around and make sure that the weird feeling I was getting meant nothing.

I showed him over to my couch and we sat down just enjoying each other's company. "Do you want anything to drink?" He gave me a look saying that he knew I said drink instead of eat on purpose but answered the question anyways. "No thank you, I'm good."

I gave a curt nod and sat down next to him leaving enough space between us. "So uhm, what do you want to talk about?" I asked trying to be polite.

He sighed and asked the question he's wanted to ask since the restaurant. "How long have you known?"

"Since a few days ago, something just seemed off about all of you and I thought I would do some research."

"And you keep coming near me? Why?"

"I dunno, I guess it just doesn't scare me." I said truthfully. Somewhere deep down I hoped he wouldn't attack me for knowing, but I had faith in him.

"Bells, you need to understand that we aren't safe."

I blushed at his nickname for me but tried to ignore it. "So you don't want to see me anymore? Do you regret saving me?"

"No Bella, how could you think that? Alice knew what was going to happen and begged me to make the right choice. I had to make a decision and risk never seeing you again, or I could save you and keep you in my life. I want to spend every minute of every day with you. It's just that my family isn't as accepting of this as Alice and I are."

"What do you mean Alice knew?"

"Well, when you get changed you have the ability to carry some things over from your human life. Alice for example can see the future."

"What can the rest of your family do?"

"Well Jasper can sway and feel emotions, Edward can read minds, but for some reason he cant read yours. Rosalie brought over her beauty, Carlisle has an unnatural tolerance for human blood, and Esme has a mothering nature about her that allows her to care and love almost anything or anyone."

"What about you?"

"We are all really strong, but I'm the strongest and can beat them all most of the time despite their abilities to read minds and foretell the future."

"Wow, you guys are amazing."

"Do you want to meet them?"

My face lit up and I smiled. "I would love to, but I thought they didn't like me."

"Its not that they don't like you, its just that they don't like the idea of bringing a human into our lives."

"Oh I just have one more question, they aren't going to sneak up on me and drink my blood are they?"

Emmett laughed his booming laugh that I loved so much and explained how they drink blood from animals rather then humans, and that's why their eyes are a golden yellow instead of red like other vampires.

"Listen Bella, you have to understand that we may be nicer then most others like us, but we are still extremely dangerous. You can never forget that, if at any moment I lose control around you I could snap your neck or break a bone with out even trying."

"Don't worry I have faith in you Emmett."

I saw him glance up at the clock and I was surprised that it was as late as it was. "Listen you need your sleep and I have to get my family ready for tomorrow. I should probably go."

"Yeah I guess I can't keep you from your beauty sleep any longer."

He laughed again and I wondered what I said that was so funny. "Silly Bella, we don't sleep. We're just naturally this awesome looking."

"What do you mean you never sleep?" Don't you have like coffins and stuff?"

"That's a myth, we don't sleep, talk in a Russian accent all 'I vant to suck your blood', and we most certainly don't combust in the sun."

"If you don't burn, then what happens?"

"I'll show you sometime but right now I need to go, and you need to go sleep."

After he left I went up to my room and couldn't believe the events of the day.

"Huh, vampires exist after all. Who would've thought it?"


	10. Chapter 10

So I realize that I'm updating really fast but I feel super bad for not updating in like forever. Thank you so much for all of the story alerts, favorite stories, and reviews.

**Disclaimer: as most if not all the people writing on fanfiction I don't own anything**

As I was getting ready for bed I found myself trying to understand just what kind of relationship Emmett and I had with each other. I mean sure he was a vampire who should be out to kill me, but if he really wanted to kill me he would have already. Right?

Once I convinced myself that I trusted Emmett with my life I started to think about what it would be like to date a vampire. As I was thinking about this a thought struck me, _why am I thinking about dating? We are just friends and someone as amazing as him could never want to date an ordinary and boring girl like me. _It was at that moment I found myself wanting to be more like the Cullen's. They were all so beautiful and graceful and I was just plane Jane klutzy Bella. I shook all thoughts of Emmett ever falling for me out of my brain and tried to escape the cold hard truth that he will never want me by crawling into be and having a good nights sleep. My mind of course has a mind of its own and I slept through the night having numerous dreams about Emmett, and none of them were much to my liking.

_I was running towards something in the middle of the forest, no not something…someone. I tried to call out his name but no sound came from my throat. 'Silly Bella, why would I love you when I could have any vampire girl I want.' He said to me while flashing me a threatening grin. He disappeared and I spun around looking for him. That creepy feeling from the past few days came back and I spun around even faster looking for it. 'Emmett? Emmett, please help me!' I called out but no one answered._

I woke up and felt a cold sweat running down the side of my face. Normally my dreams expressed my inner feelings, but none of them ever seemed to be as real as this; this dream hit home hard. I never cared a great deal about my looks before, but the fear of Emmett hating me because of my ordinary human looks caused me great distress for some reason.

I looked over at my clock and noticed that it was only 8:30. I considered calling Emmett and letting him know that I wasn't sure if I could go today, but I decided I wanted to meet his family. I tried to find something decent to wear and decided on a pair of jeans with a nice formfitting sweater. Just as I finished getting dressed and eating I heard a knock at the front door. I found myself smiling as I opened it.

"Hey Bells! Are you ready?" He asked while showing me his trademark grin.

"Yup, just let me grab my jacket and we can be on our way."

I noticed that he brought a smaller car then his giant jeep and was secretly grateful. A smaller car meant less room for klutzy Bella to make an appearance. As we pulled up to their driveway I realized that I had no idea where we were. The road up to their house was almost completely hidden from the main road, and therefore almost impossible to not miss the turn.

Emmett opened my door like a gentlemen and took my hand as he led me up to his house. It was the most beautiful house I had ever seen with glass windows as exterior walls, I couldn't wait to see what the inside was like. As Emmett opened the door I gasped at the beauty of the house.

"Yeah my mom Esme is an incredible interior designer." He explained while leading me into what I assumed to be the living room.

As I entered the room I saw a grand piano. "Do you play?"

"No Edward does, he's an amazing composer. He wrote a song especially for Esme and writes beautiful songs for Rosalie."

"He sounds like a pretty great guy." I heard Emmett snort at my comment and secretly wondered if he was jealous. _Of course he's not jealous, what would he have to be jealous about, its not like we're dating or anything._

Emmett then led me into the kitchen where the rest of his family was waiting. A beautiful and welcoming woman was the first to great me followed by a very handsome man. "Hello Bella dear, I'm Esme and this is my husband Carlisle. Its so wonderful to finally be able to put a face with your name."

"Its very nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

"Please, just call us Carlisle and Esme." I nodded as Carlisle spoke.

"Hi Bella!" A bubbly Alice greeted me while giving me a big hug. I noticed the rest of the family tense at the contact but they relaxed once they realized I had returned the gesture.

I noticed Jasper take a step towards me. "Don't worry Jasper you won't hurt her." Alice said with a giant smile plastered on her face.

"Hello Bella, it's nice to officially meet you instead of Alice talkin' about you all the time." I noticed Jasper had a little bit of a southern accent and I actually found it quite adorable.

"Nice to finally meet you too, Alice talks about you a lot as well." I said offering Alice a smile to let her know I was just teasing her.

"Hello Isabella, it is very nice to meet the girl who consumes all of Emmett's thoughts all day and night." I blushed at Edwards comment and I thought I saw Emmett send a glare towards him.

"It's nice to meet you too Edward, and please don't be so formal Bella is fine." He nodded in response.

The only person left to say hi to was Rosalie but she was making no move towards me. "Hi Rosalie. It's nice to see you." She just rolled her eyes at me and turned the opposite way. Edward nudged her arm and signaled over to me.

"Yeah, you too." She said with a sneer.

Emmett let out an exasperated sigh, "I'm going to show Bella around." He grabbed my hand and led to a very large winding staircase.

"I'm not too sure that those stairs are Bella proof."

"Don't worry I'll catch you if you fall." Emmett said with a chuckle. Even though he laughed I knew he meant every word.

"Now as you'll see, all of our doors are open because we have no secrets with each other. There are three reasons for this, first we all have super hearing, second Edward reads all of our thoughts, and third we all trust each other." I nodded in understanding.

"Wait what do you mean you all have super hearing?"

"Well when you get changed all of your senses gets intensified. We are stronger, faster, can hear better, and we see better. We are natural born hunters."

He looked at me as if he was examining my reaction. "If you're waiting for me to run away screaming, you're out of luck buddy." Emmett laughed his booming laugh that showed off his dimples and then took me around all of the rooms. Carlisle's study was full of pictures, each containing a secret of his past. Esme and Carlisle's room was modern but had some traditional looks to it. Alice and Jasper's room was beautifully designed and it had a huge make-up station along with an oversized walk-in closet. Yup, Alice definitely lived here. Edward and Rosalie's room was extremely tidy, books and music covered almost every inch of the walls. Her closet was just as big as Alice's.

The last room in the hallway obviously belonged to Emmett and I was getting rather excited to see what it looked like. The walls were a deep blue, and different kinds of pictures hung on the walls. There was a large selection of music and I went over to examine it. I couldn't believe what music I saw, most of it was heart felt and instrumental. There were some artist's that you could definitely rock out to though.

"Wow we have the same taste in music." I said smiling. He came over to look at his selection with me and nodded. "I bet most people don't realize that under all those muscles you are a softy."

He looked taken aback but recovered quickly, "Hey, don't go around thinking you've got me all figured out."

I laughed at his sullen expression and went over to sit on the huge couch that consumed one whole side of the room. I noticed that he put a disk in and he came to sit next to me. I recognized the song and started to hum it quietly.

I looked up to see him staring intensely at me and automatically blushed. "Hmm Bella you have no idea what that blush does to me."

"I'm sorry! Should I move?" I asked while moving to get up.

"No, just let me take it in for a moment. Your blood smells better than any other human's and it will take a little getting used to."

"Okay, if you're sure you're alright."

"Bella you are one strange girl. Here I am talking about how much want your blood and your worried that I'm not okay."

I resisted a blush for Emmett and probably for my own well being. We sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments. "Do you want to go for a quick walk? I have something I want to show you."

"Sure." Emmett led me out of the house and motioned for me to get on his back.

"No way, I am so not getting on your back."

"Please." He pleaded while giving me a cute little pout. "We will get there so much faster if I fun."

"If I get sick all over you, don't complain to me." I said while jumping on.

The next think I knew we were rushing through the woods a whole lot faster then I thought was possible. I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck, knowing it wouldn't faze him at all. I kept my eyes close and it felt like I wasn't even moving. When we finally stopped I couldn't bring myself to let go of Emmett.

"I think I might need a little help getting off."

Emmett just laughed and easily pried my arms off from around his neck, and gently set me on the ground. Once he thought I was sturdy he let me go; big mistake bub. I felt my knees give out from beneath me and I started to fall. I flung my arms out in preparation of my face plant, but just before I fell I felt strong arms gently wrap around me.

"I told you I would catch you if you fell." Emmett gave me a cheeky grin like he was proud he remembered or something.

He continued leading me through the woods and I was thankful that we went at a steady Bella pace. As we came to a clearing I noticed a tower that stood taller then all the trees around it.

"Come on, if we don't move a little bit faster we might miss the best part." Emmett picked me up and put me on his shoulder's like I was a child, and I giggled at the sight of us.

As we made it to the top, the sun had just started setting and I gasped at the wonderful sight. "Do you want to stand over here Bella? Your too far away to really take in the beauty."

"I'm actually not very good with heights, so this is just fine."

Instead of pushing me to come closer, Emmett came over to me and we sat on the ground together. After the sunset and the stars started to come out we sat in a comfortable silence. I wished we could stay like this forever but I knew deep in my heart that he would never want to spend the rest of his life with me. Especially since his life will never end and I'll grow old. The next thing I knew Emmett was pulling me up and stood in front of me.

"Bella, I know we haven't known each other for very long but I feel like I've known you for forever. I feel differently about you then I've felt about anyone else. I feel like I have to protect you with all my strength and I never want that to change. Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" I simply stood there not knowing what to say and I felt like an idiot.

"But why would we date? I'm not amazing like Rosalie or Alice, I'm just boring old Bella. There's nothing special about me."

"Bella, you are the most amazing and beautiful girl I know. Only you could give me a purpose in life, a reason to live."

"I feel the same way about you." I said while looking down, embarrassed because of the whole situation.

Once I said this Emmett lifted my chin and his eyes lit up. He leaned in towards me and I tilted my head up hoping he would kiss me. Needless to say I wasn't disappointed. His ice-cold lips felt like fire on mine. The kiss was innocent but it sealed the deal, and meant the world to me.

When we got back to the house Alice all but attacked me. "You said yes!"

I was giggling like a mad man with Alice, but hey I was happy. Emmett came up from behind me and hugged my waist from behind.

"Come on giggles, I need to get you home." I nodded in response not noticing how tired I was.

I gave everybody a farewell hug and they all welcomed me into the family. Edward didn't exactly seem like he approved of it, but congratulated me all the same. I never saw Rosalie but I assumed she wanted nothing to do with me.

When we arrived at my house Emmett walked me up to my room and waited for me to have some human moments to get changed and ready for bed. As I snuggled in under the covers I patted the bed asking him to lay with me.

"Emmett, will you stay with me tonight?"

"Of course sweetheart." He said while placing a kiss on my head.

"You do realize this is a dream come true right?" I asked tiredly.

"What is?"

"You." I said with my last breath before I fell into a deep and comfortable sleep with Emmett by my side.

**I would just like to thank a few people who have been really great with reviewing and supporting me since the beginning of the story. ****xAracnaex, eMmEtT's-LiTtlE-SisS, Conan in love, BookWorm35, and Starbright37****. Thanks again to everyone for the great reviews!**


End file.
